


The Heist

by Panda_Eyes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Eyes/pseuds/Panda_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six men, one job, a detective bent on saving his city and a plan that could destroy everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531184) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



> In order for this to make sense please read the prequel HERE: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1531184

The detective sighed as he looked over the report. three dead civilians two injured and six of LSPD’s finest either wounded or dead. witnesses said they had seen a man in a skull mask pull up to the curb in an unmarked vehicle, talk to a man, punch him in the face and take his jacket. someone had called the cops and when they had arrived to apprehend the suspect they had been gunned down by the man in the skull mask as he pulled out, after that he left. but not before running over a few civilians in the process. so far, no sign of the man in the skull mask or his vehicle. The detective shook his head and tossed the file onto his desk. “what am I going to do?” he thought, “The chief will have my ass handed to me if we can't nail this guy…..” he sighed again and looked over at his wall, it was littered with photos of himself, newspaper clippings and other remnants of a once very successful detective. The man who looked at them felt very different from the man in the photos. “i'm getting too old for this” he thought as he reached for his coffee mug. just as he reached to his mug to sip some coffee his door swung open and an officers head poked out. “hey detective we've got something” said the officer, “this’d better be good” the detective murmured to himself as he got up and followed the officer.

Michael watched the faces of the people in the room as the boss broke the news. Ray and jack looked interested, Gavin had a small smile playing across his lips and Ryan just had an unimpressed look which made Michael nervous. “So, what we hitting?” asked Gavin nonchalantly “glad you asked” said Geoff a mischievous look on his face, “there's a convenience store across the street from a car wash just south of downtown Los Santos, off the corner of innocence and elegant avenue” he said “so what?” said ray “I've hit dozens of convenience stores before” “not like this one” replied Geoff, “this convenience store is a front”

“for what?” asked Gavin who for once was seemed to actually be getting interested in things “The police use it to store drugs they've captured from raids and such there” said Geoff “how much we talkin?” asked jack “a lot, enough to settle all of your problems for a few years at least.” the others exchanged looks at this, even ryan had stopped cleaning his gun by now “this ought to be something” thought Michael looking at them “whats the plan?” asked Ryan setting down the gun he had been cleaning

“Gather round” said geoff spreading out a map “this is los santos” he said gesturing at the map. the others nodded in agreement “six person job, equal shares got it?” he said looking up at them a chorus of yea’s, shure’s, alright’s and ok’s answered him “good” he said, “me and Gavin, we’re the robbers. in and out i want it clean got it?” “sure Geoff” said Gavin which earned a glare from geoff “i mean sure boss” Gavin said quickly

“going on” said geoff with a sigh, “you” he pointed to ray “you're gonna be covering us from the roof of the car wash across the street with a sniper rifle got it?” ray gave him a thumbs up no questions asked “i want it clean no civis around when the heist starts alright?” said geoff “got it, no civies” answered ray “good” geoff turned to jack “your gonna be driving our getaway vehicle, while we're in the building set some charges, when we leave, blow the place to bits and pieces.” jack nodded at him “ryan and Michael you guys are in charge of our escape i want a semi truck and a speed boat got it?” Ryan smiled and said “done” while Michael muttered an “alright boss”

“take these lists they have details of what we're gonna need” geoff said handing them out “but geoffff what about the plannnn” complained gavin in a whiny gavinish voice “fine, here it is” said geoff “me, jack, and Gavin get in one of the sedans. jack will drop us off and start planting the charges while me and gavin go inside” “once inside me and gavin will kill anyone inside and secure the loot, ray will be covering us and jack will hopefully be waiting for us when we come out.” “once we are out jack will detonate and, ray will leave the roof and take a motorcycle to the meet up point.” “the meetup point is an alleyway just down the street, Michael will block off one of the entrances with the semi once me, jack, and Gavin are through.” “Ryan will be waiting in a sedan to take me to the speed boat, we go up and around the west coast of Los Santos towards mount chiliad”

“what about the rest of us?” asked ray “you” he said, “will pick Michael up with your bike after he blows up everything in the allyway, you will then proceed east towards mount chiliad, it'll get dicey, but hopefully you guys can lose the cops and make it out” ‘as for you two’ he said turning to jack and Gavin you guys will hop in the last sedan and head straight up to mount chiliad directly.”

Michael didn't like it. he was geoff’s bodyguard. He was supposed to stay next to him at all times, he glanced at Ryan. “ i don't trust him” he thought “anyone who kills for fun is crazy, and there was definitely something off about the guy” But, geoff was the boss, and he probably knew what he was doing. “alright everybody, once we’re clear off the cops, well meet at mount chiliad, split the money and go our separate ways” geoff said the others nodded started to get up and leave

“wait!’ said Ryan, “what about team names, and masks” “uhh, the teams names... Me and Ryan are gonna be alpha team i'm alpha one your alpha two. Jack and Gavin, your team bravo jacks bravo one and you” he said pointing at Gavin, “are bravo two” “HA!” laughed ray “your bravo shit” Gavin shot him a menacing look but ray was too buried in his own laughter to notice “and lastly” said geoff continuing on “is charlie team consisting of Michael and ray. Michael's charlie one and your charlie shit” he said to ray everyone laughed at that, even Ryan chuckled a little bit. “Ryan” geoff said turning to him “you can be in charge of masks, find us some good ones alright?” sure thing boss Ryan said with a grin “I've already got some in mind” for whatever reason that unnerved Michael, something was definitely off about this guy.


	2. Who is the man with the big white sedan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective contacts an old friend,while celebrity disapears

The detective looked at the car as it was being pulled out of the river, it was a white sedan with blood marks on the hood and bullet holes in the sides.  
“any idea how long its been here?” he asked the officer next to him.  
“no idea, just found it about an hour ago” the officer replied.  
“any ID on the driver yet?” he asked  
“nope, this guy is like a ghost, were lucky we found this car at all”  
“great” thought the detective “just what i needed a fucking ghost criminal”  
“anything inside?” he asked   
“nothing” said the officer  
“prints?” the detective asked hopefully  
“some crime scene technicians are going to go over the car once they get here” replied the officer  
“when will that be?” asked the detective  
“about 15 minutes” said the officer  
the detective looked out at the car being lowered onto the ground. he needed someone, someone on the inside of the criminal underworld to help him tag this guy. luckily he had just the man.

Jack was tired, after a day of getting together items for the heist, he was exhausted. he just wanted it to be over, so he could move on with his life. “I need a shower he thought and a good hot meal too.” he was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't even notice his phone was ringing until he put his hands in his pocket. he pulled out the phone looking at it, unknown name, unknown number. that's strange he thought as he hit the answer button.   
“this is jack” he said into the phone  
“we need to talk” said a gruff voice  
“detective!?” he said “what are you doing?”  
“no time, meet me at the maze bank plaza, you've got 10 minutes” the detective said before quickly hanging up  
jack looked at his phone and sighed exasperatedly “all I wanted is to go home” he wined as he turned around and headed to the maze bank plaza.

Dan’s head hurt. “where am i?” he thought as he pulled himself up as he thought back to what had happened. He remembered getting out of his car in front of his mansion, looking around finding it strange that none of his security detail were out, then he remembered a “hi there” and a crack as something hit him in the back of his head. he reached back and touched the spot gingerly where his head throbbed. “Jesus” he muttered as he felt the bump on the back of his head.   
“oh, your awake Edgar” a voice said  
Dan looked up and saw a man in a skull mask sat on the edge of the pit Dan was in  
“whose Edgar?” he asked looking up at the man  
“why you are silly cow” replied the man in the mask   
“no, I'm Dan” replied Dan he was starting to get angry at the man in the mask.  
“no no no, you don't understand, Edgar is the one on the hole” the man in the mask said as he threw back his head and laughed. It was an evil vile laugh, something that almost made Dan piss himself.  
“this guys nuts” Dan thought   
“i'm planning something big, the man said “something that will rock this city for years to come,  
but not yet soon” the man said as he left Dan in the pit. “it’s late” the masked man thought to himself but mask shopping was so much more fun at night. ‘And besides” he thought to himself “Geoff had made me responsible for getting the masks”

Ray sighed. looked out at the city from his apartment, “one more job” he thought, “one more and then ill have enough money to move back to New York and see my Mom again.” “this’d better work out right” he said to himself as he flopped down on his bed. “one last job” he told himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was late, ill be posting new chapters every friday


End file.
